Legends of Old
by NarutoSpardaUzumaki
Summary: In a moment rage, 7y-old Naruto channels high amounts of Kyuubi's chakra and awakens the demon blood that diluted during the past generations of the Namikaze Clan. What awaits Naruto in his future? Nero Sparda it's his new name. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND DEATH, MAY BECOME M-RATED IN THE FUTURE. NO LEMONS ( yet ) / NO PAIRINGS ( yet )
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO NOR DEVIL MAY CRY, THIS FICTION IS WRITTEN FOR FUN ONLY AND NOT FOR ECONOMICAL GAIN. THIS DISCLAIMER IS TO BE HOLD TRUE FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS FICTION.**

**Legends of Old - Prologue**

_**( Konohagakure no Sato )  
><strong>_

It was a quiet evening in the shinobi village of Konohagature no Sato ( Village Hidden in the Leaves ) and in a little rundown apartment lied a boy of approximately 7 years of age, curled up in the corner of his bedroom with the bangs of his mop of golden blonde hair covering his deep blue eyes that at the moment showed nothing but dullness and pain, not the fake cheerfulness usually displayed in the village and picked by no one, in fact, everyone, be it civilian or ninja, couldn't pick up the immense sadness and anger that plagued the boy.

Uzumaki Naruto, that's his name, was once again crying to himself after a beating at the hands of the villagers, he displayed bruises all over his body and a broken arm that was already healing by its own accord. No matter how bad the injury, Naruto always seemed to be fine the morning after and it left the doctors baffled, not that they cared about his health, since when taken inside the hospital they usually threw him in an abandoned part of the _structure_ if not in the presence of the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the only person who acknowledged Naruto and tried to give him a semblance of normal childhood. These beating were not uncommon, usually once or twice every week mobs chased him in the village until he ran out of his legendary stamina and cornered him in an alley and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life and Naruto didn't even understand why everyone despised him so much; the glares, the hatred that emanated from villagers and shinobi alike, except from a couple of ANBU assigned to him, one with a Neko and one with an Inu mask who tried to protect him as best as they could.

This time however was a special occasion for Naruto, today was October the 10th and his birthday, other than the anniversary of the attack of the Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon fox that attacked the village the night he was born and led to uncountable casualties between ninja clans and civilians. The day started pretty well, he woke up, played a little prank on the ugly lady of the grocery shop who refused to sell him food and then went to lunch with Sarutobi-Jiji to the Ichiraku ramen stand, the only place that sold him food and consequently the place where he spent most of his time when he wasn't escaping the ANBU after a prank. After an afternoon spent strolling in the park he went to his apartment before dark.

That's were everything went downhill. As he was passing the centre of the city he spotted a mob in the making searching for the "demon brat", he immediately went on the alert and tried to hide himself behind some dumpster but wasn't fast enough, as a chunin spotted him and pointed him to the mob.

"THERE HE IS! I FOUND HIM!"

The villagers immediately sprung into action and began to run after him. The chase went on for two hours before they cornered him and gave him the worst beating of his life so far, they then left him in the alley with blood pooling under him, with a broken nose, black eyes, cracked ribs and a broken arm, other than the usual cuts and a kunai imbedded in his left hand. Then after an hour of suffering he was healed enough to the point of being capable of dragging himself to his apartment and in the corner of his room trying to sleep still battered and wet.

"Why do they hate me so much? What have I done to them to deserve such treatment? Sure I may have pranked some of the villagers but..."

It was with these thoughts that he cried himself to sleep.

**_( Meanwhile inside the seal )_**

The mighty Nine-tailed demon snarled inside the cage he was confined to since that fateful night of seven years ago. Sure, he may be a creature of pure chakra, full of hate and malice, but even he couldn't understand how those pitiful ningen could treat one of their own kind this way, a kit nonetheless. He was from a noble clan of Kitsune and the first of his race to reach the necessary power to have a ninth tail and for this was respected and honored even among his kin and the concept of beating a kit, a _child_, didn't even enter his mind in his darkest moments.

It was during his musings that he noted the presence of his jailor entering the mindscape he was in. He saw him approach the bars of the cage and peer inside in naive curiosity.

"Where am I...?" The boy asked himself.

**"It's my prison"** he replied, not expecting the boy to jump out of his skin and into the waters that composed the sewers that were the mindscape. He let out a booming laugh that only served in angering Naruto.

**_( Naruto, a few minutes earlier )_**

Naruto found himself waking up in a sewer of sorts, but he didn't recognized it, which immediately set him off, as he usually utilized the sewers of Konoha to hide himself. The water reached his ankles and there were pipes that glowed blue and one pipe which glowed red and led him further inside the sewers. Deciding on impulse he follower the red and pipes and he arrived in a large hallway of sorts with an enormous cage with golden bars kept together by a tiny piece of paper with the kanji for Fuin ( SEAL ) on it.

He peered inside and it was pure darkness and asked himself.

"Where am I...?"

A booming voice, and by the sound of it amused, replied,** "It's my prison"**.

Naruto, not expecting an actual answer freaked out and fell in the muddy waters on the floor. A laugh that sent shivers down his spine was all he got in response and he jumped back to his feet angered that whatever it was was making fun of him.

"OOOI, who are you and don't laugh at me you coward! Show yourself!"

As he watched inside the cage he saw two crimson eyes with slitted pupils opening and a growl answered.

**"Who are you calling coward you little wimp?!"**

"I'm not a wimp you freaky red eyed weirdo!" Naruto shot back.

**"I'm not a weirdo!" **Snarled back the voice.

"Yes you are!"

**"No I'm not!"**

"Yes you are!"

**"No I'm not!"**

"Yes!"

**"Not!"**

"Yes!"

**"Not!"**

"Fine, you are not a wierdo, but what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto with a curiosity-laced voice.

**"I am a prisoner here, we are in your mind. I'm sealed inside you"**

"What do you mean sealed?"

It was in this moment that the figure advanced and Naruto could outline the body of the fox with angry red fur and nine tails swishing around him in annoyance.

"K...K...KYUUBI!" Whimpered out Naruto.

**"Yes kit, I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko and I'm sealed inside you. What you have been told about the attack seven years ago has been a lie, the Yondaime could not kill me so he went with the next preferable option, he sealed me inside a newborn: you"**

Seeing that Naruto was speechless and frozen in fear, the fox decided to continue, he usually wouldn't have conversed with a blasted human but after a century of being imprisoned every bit of intelligent conversation was a gift from Kami. **"If you are wondering, yes, I am the reason the people of the village hate you, but before you start accusing or else, I want to apologize for your treatment, I wouldn't have imagined that you humans could hate a kit so much and in the end, it wasn't even my fault I attacked the village..."** And finished with a grumble that Naruto couldn't understand.

"What was that?" He asked timidly.

**"Sigh.. I said that I was controlled when I attacked Konoha that night, and besides, your father asked that you be seen as a hero for keeping me at b..."**

"MY FATHER!? YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!? TELL ME!"

**"You don't know?"** Asked the fox dumbfounded. **"Your Hokage surely knows, he was there in his final moments".**

"You..you.. You mean that Jiji lied to me all this time..?" Asked the boy while trembling a little and unconsciously channeling a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The Kyuubi, now a little wary of telling the boy, found himself curious as to which reaction he would have after knowing his parent's name after so long. **"Well.. It would seem so, you see, even if I am in the seal, I actually saw only the bad parts of your life because I can sense negative emotions, so I can't actually tell if this Jiji of yours lied to you or not, but considering your reactions, yes I hazard that the didn't tell you on purpose, other than the fact that he kept you from your inheritance"**.

"How.. How do you know about this things?"

**"Well..." **Answered the fox while getting comfortable and laying his head on his front paws, **"For the inheritance part I know because I spent a lot of time sealed inside one of your parents, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina and I know this because she was my previous Jinchuuriki so I talked to her from time to time and I knew she was pregnant with you. Your father o the other hand is the one who performed the sealing, Minato Namikaze... The Yondaime Hokage"**.

The Kyuubi watched attentively the reactions of his host and found none, he simply stood there with his fists balled and shaking, not saying a word.

After a couple of minutes he tentatively asked **"Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in a little time.." **He stopped himself as the very air he was breathing seemed to become heavier, the pressure suddenly rose to unimaginable levels and even he found it difficult to breath.

Naruto meanwhile was in a flurry of thoughts, and his emotions were indistinguishable from one another but the predominant one were hatred, anger and betrayal. Channelling the demon's chakra for the second time for the night, he began to glow an unholy red while his blood began to boil in his veins. "YOU MEAN THAT THOSE.. THOSE.. THOSE PESTS OF VILLAGERS THAT MADE MY LIFE HELL FOR SEVEN YEARS, THE SAME WHO HUNT ME DOWN AT NIGHT AND CHEER MY DEATH AND MEANWHILE CELEBRATE THE YONDAIME, MY FATHER" Said Naruto venomously, "ARE THE ONES WHOSE LIFE HE SACRIFICED HIS EXISTENCE AND ONLY SON FOR?! THE SAME BASTARDS THAT THEN DISRESPECT HIS DYING WISH BY SPITTING ON HIS SON AND BEATING HIM EVERY NIGHT... I WILL KILL THEM, I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

All of a sudden he dropped to the ground screaming his throat hoarse, while the chakra he was using entered his body in quantities it was not supposed to for at least years to come.

During all of this the mighty demon watched as his host screamed ad no one and then dropped screaming. He watched as his body went through several changes, his body became lean and taller, muscles developed leaving no trace of the malnourishment previously present, his facial features became more aristocratic, his distinctive whisker-marks were nowhere to be seen, his hair turned from sun-kissed blonde to silver and his eyes gained an icy shade not there before.

When all this ended, the boy remained unmoving to the ground, groaning, and the fox behind the bars suddenly smelled something thought lost centuries ago, something even he didn't face for fear of his life.

**"So the blood of Sparda still lives..."** Muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, it seemed the boy not only changed physically but acquired heightened senses. "What are you talking about baka-fox?".

**"This scent... The same scent you are emanating even now, belonged to fierce warriors that I met in my younger years, warriors so firesome that even I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, hesitated in front of them. I thought they died but as it seems they mated with some humans if you are here..."** And then proceeded to speak to himself so low that even Naruto couldn't hear him anymore.

In the meantime the boy was examinating his body and the changes that happened a few minutes prior.

"Wait, you mean that you know what happened?"

After a moment of hesitation, the Kyuubi responded. **"Yes, it seems you are the descendant of a some warriors I met in the past, they were half demons, sons of Sparda, a very powerful demon that sacrificed his powers to shut the door demons used to enter the human world and his sons later on helped him by eliminating the stray demons that escaped in this world and ultimately only nine of us remained here, you probably know us as the Bijuu"**.

Naruto nodded, even if he wasn't taught shit he still found some books and scrolls in the dumpsters and taught himself some history of the elemental nations and knew of the existence of the Bijuu.

"So why is this important and what happened to me?" Asked Naruto a little bit warily.

**"Even if you didn't realize, you were channeling a lot of my demonic chakra and it seems it awakened what little you had of demonic blood in you and heightened, as of now, you could be considered half demon and I wouldn't be surprised if a few more changes will take place in the future"**.

"So...hum... Why are you speaking to me like this? From what I've heard or read you are described as a rabid beast with no reason" Said Naruto I obvious embarrassment.

**"Well, firstly, all of us Bijuu are sentient, well maybe Shukaku... But I digress, you humans think we are mindless beasts because you actually are the ones who attack us first and we retaliate and the distraction we cause is enough for you to think that we are simply mass of destruction"**. Said the fox.

"Ah. Hum... Okay, what's your name?" Asked innocently the newly dubbed half demon.

The Kyuubi, not expecting something like this, actually remained silent for a minute, trying to wrap his mind about the fact that a ningen not only had not asked for his power yet, but asked him his name. It was... Strange, but pleasing for a change to have his host talk to him like a peer and not a source of chakra to keep confined.

**"Kurama... My name is Kurama."**

"Well nice to meet you Kurama... What now?"

**"What do you mean?" **Asked Kurama confused.

"What do I do!? The villagers will kill me now!" Said a frightened Naruto.

**"..."**

"..."

**"Why don't you leave?"**

"What!?"

**"What do you have in this village anymore? The old man lied to you and I don't remember you having someone to remain it his shithole anyway. They won't even recognize you, just walk out of the gates and if you want to come back you will do so in the years to come."**

Naruto spluttered "Yeah but... What about my dream? What about becoming Hokage?"

Kurama arched a non visible eyebrow ad the boy, **"Really? What do you want to become Hokage for? For these stupid humans who do nothing but belittle and beat you? Don't make me laugh, and you know this as well as me now that you know the reason they hate you, they will never accept you"**.

"Yeah.. You're right" said Naruto bitterly.

**"So what will you do?"** The Kyuubi couldn't contain his curiosity.

"First thing tomorrow morning I will leave this god forsaken place and will travel the lands while training and will go by a different name obviously, I don't want to attract the attention of thi assholes.. Then maybe in some years I will come back to claim what is mine".

**"Good, good I know a few places where you can stay in some countries, have you already decided which name to use?"**

"Yes... My name will be Nero... Nero Sparda".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note ( short I promise! ):<strong> I want to apologize in advance for grammatical error in the story, english is not my main language so try to understand if sometimes I make a few mistakes and feel free to point those out! ( via PM not reviews ).

I also want to clear a few points for this fiction, Kurama ( the Kyuubi ) is quiet friendly, he just doesn't like being sealed inside a human, but seeing the pain his host goes through ( namely Naruto ), he wants to help him some. I also want to inform all of you that I'm not really good with description, more often than not I'll leave a link to an image just for simplicity. Naruto is a chibi-Nero, and yes, that means that in the future chapters he will acquire the distinctive trait of Nero ( if you don't alredy know what it is wait for the future chapters ;) ).

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**_( Naruto's apartment )_**

Naruto woke up on the floor and began to stir his body, noticing it was still sore and stiff from the night before. He walked to the bathroom to begin his day when he looked in the mirror and began screaming. He saw himself, taller, with silver hair, no whiskersmarks and his features seemed smoother and more regal, all in all, he didn't recognize himself.

"AAAAAAH!"

**"SHUT UP KIT! Jeez... You just woke me up"** Grumbled the great Kyuubi.

"K..Kurama?" Asked Naruto.

**"Yes, now wake up and start packing."**

For a moment Naruto was lost, until memories of the night before started flooding his mind, the beating, the talk with Kurama, the anger at finding out his heritage and the decision to change his name and leave the shithole he called home for the first seven years of his life.

With new determination, Nero packed his meager possession, for he didn't dare buy something of value for fear of it being stolen of broken when the villagers trashed his apartment.

With his possessions in a bag, he wore the only normal clothes he owned, a pair of black cargo pants, blue sandals and a midnight blue t-shirt.

Shouldering the bag, he followed Kurama's instructions and walked in the main street of the village and trying not to attract too much attention to himself, snuck inside a merchant wagon leaving the village, bypassing the guards at the gate who simply didn't care about civilians and merchants.

After twenty minutes in the wagon, Nero stealthily exited the transport and hid himself in the bushes of the forest surrounding Konoha.

He patiently waited to see if anyone was coming for him, maybe suspecting something, but to his, and Kurama's, relief, no one came.

"Where to now?" Asked Nero to his companion.

**"Now we travel the world while I train you in the use of chakra and you start experimenting with your devil blood, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, few demons remain in this plane including the Bijuu, so you don't have to worry too much about being attacked by demons, but you should stay in guard nonetheless. Now head north, there was a cave once in Hi no Kuni ( Land of Fire ) that I used and it still should be safe to live in, at least for a few months to begin your training so you are not completely helpless against bandits"** said Kurama matter of factly.

"How much time do you think it would take me to become strong enough to stand my own against strong ninjas?" Asked Nero.

**"A few years at least, you are seven now, if you work hard you may be able to come back when you are fifteen for your generation to graduate at the academy." **Replied the fox.

"I will work hard and do my best until I can no longer walk Sensei!"

_**"Sensei..? Where did he got that from?"**_ Thought Kurama. **"Yes, well, if that's what you want start running then!"**

"Yes Sensei!" Replied Nero enthusiastically.

_**( Konoha - Hokage's Office )**_

While Nero left the village, he was observed by the Sandaime Hokage with his crystal ball and couldn't help but feel sad, that the son of his successor was forced to leave the very village his father sacrificed his life for because of stupid bigotry and prejudice. He didn't know why his appearance was different, as he was sure Naruto didn't know Henge ( Transformation ), but this way no one knew what he looked like. He hoped he would one day come back and become a shinobi of the village but he didn't dare hope, he knew very well how Naruto was treated and tried his hardest to help him, but the _damned council_ prevented his every move!

"Become strong Naruto-kun and come back one day, I wish you every luck." Thought the Hokage.

Then he put off the crystal ball, his face turned grim and the look his eyes hardened. He was about to face his greatest enemy and didn't know if he could win and arrive at the end of the day without giving up, he looked at it and snaled. "You won't win this time!" Said the Sandaime, facing the enemy every Kage feared... paperwork.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will probably be a summary of Nero's ( from now on only the Saindaime knows Nero is Naruto, so only he will call him that ) training and a few new aspects of Nero's powers. In regards to Devil Arms, yes Nero will have one or two, but as I said in this chapter, there are only a few demons now in the world, so don't expect a lot of battles with demons, but don't worry, there will be a few.

Also, the title of the fic is still of probation because I couldn't think of anything better, if you can think of a better title make a review ;-)

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

_**( Land of Fire )**_

Nero cursed. He almost regretted having let Konoha now. _Almost_. After the caravan he used to escape stopped in the middle of the forest of the Land of Fire, Kurama told him to start running towards the border, where the cave he was headed to was located. He hadn't realized before how much training could be difficult, and he was just running.

After three days on the run, if he could have used chackra it would have taken less, he reached the border of the Land of Iron, a country even Kurama knew was neutral composed mostly of samurai and merchants. Here he would start his training to become powerful and master the new powers the awakening of demon blood did to him.

He stopped in a clearing in a small forest and began looking for the signs his Sensei told him to look for and enter his den. Once he found the right spot, a boulder well hidden between the underbrush, he placed khis hand on it and let Kurama channel a sliver of his _Youkai_ ( demon chackra ). As this was done, a sealing array appeared on the stone and it moved laterally letting him seeing and underground entrance. After a moment of hesitation he entered and heard the stone reposition itself.

Nero walked inside the corridor he found himself in and came out of what surprisingly was a spartan sitting room.

"Hey Kurama, didn't you say that this was your den?" Asked Nero a little baffled.

**"Yes, your point?"** Replied the demon.

"Well.. Not to insult you but.. aren't you a little bit like... forty stories tall?"

**"You Ningen and your ignorance.. Of course I am a giant fox but that doesn't mean I can't assume a human appearance, how do you think we reproduce with the occasional human?"**

"Eeeww, you mean that demons and humans can..?!" Now, Nero alredy knew about the birds and the bees, somewhat, thanks to the occasional whore who took care of him when he was little and let him stay in the closet to sleep, but he didn't really think this was possible.

**"Yes of course, how do you think what you humans call Kekkei Genkai came to be? Chackra mutations such as bloodlines do not come out of nowhere, they were all originated from demons and their chackra."**

"Well, okay, now what do I do?"

**"Now" **Nero shivered in fright at the glee and malice soaked voice of Kurama, **"it's time for the real training to begin, my dear vessel. I will not tolerate a weak vessel, and if you want to use me as your Arm, you better be strong or I'll rip your throat"** said Kurama.

Nero, despite being scared out of his wits, has enough sense to ask, "what is this Arm thingy you're talking about?".

**"What I'm referring to is something I've seen your ancestors doing, once they defeated a powerful enough demon, said demon gave them its soul as a weapon, be it a sword or an armor or a special ability of the demon. In all my life I've never considered doing something the like, but seeing as we are tied until your death by this damnable seal, the least I can do is help you, but you have to earn the right to use me, I won't let you use my soul until you prove yourself, so prepare yourself for the following years of your life, which I assure you, will be ****_painful_****" **said the fox with an undertone of cheerfulness Nero did not like, did not like _at all._

Kurama started chuckling maliciously, _**"Yes, I will make you powerful, and then you will help me kill THAT bastard Uchiha who dared control the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune..."**_

**Author's Note: **Nextchapter... Time skip! To answer some questions:

- Yes, Nero will achieve the Devil Bringer, I do not know when yet, but definitely yes.

- As primary weapon he will use Yamato, Vergil's sword, and the various powers at his disposal. ( Jutsu, Devil Arms ecc )

- Yes, he will eventually get a couple of Devil Arms, not too much, as I said in the first chapter, in my AU after Sparda closed the gate from the demon world, the Sparda brothers wiped out almost all the remaining demons present in this plane, as such, Nero either will find somewhere the Devil Arm with a "challenge" to pass to use it or will find a stray demon that he will slay.

- Apart from the training and the demon AU,the storyline remains canon, not many surprises ( okay, a few maybe but the plot remains the same as canon )

- I strongly dislike Naru/Hina, unless well written and I KNOW I am not able to do such a thing, considering that I read almost every Naru/Hina fic and it makes me sick now to read another, let alone write one. The pairings are undecided as of yet, but the options are the following:

Tenten

Samui

Kurenai

Anko

Temari

Yugao

Shizune (? I like her but I wouldn't know how to do it )

I don't want an harem, but I would do a Naru/2women

Let me know in the comments, see ya!


End file.
